1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a planer antenna, and more particularly to a planer antenna for receiving digital television in a broad range of frequencies from around 470 MHz to around 860 MHz.
2. Description of the Related Art
Worldwide, analogue television signals are being phased out and replaced by digital television signals. However, different ranges of frequencies are used to transmit digital television signals in different countries. Therefore, antenna manufacture need to design or fine tune antenna for each country causing increases in cost and delays before designs are marketable in different countries.
Furthermore, conventional micro-strip antennas are planer to reduce their size, but the range of frequencies are normally very narrow.
The present invention provides a planer antenna for digital television programs to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional micro-strip antenna.